Kapura
Kapura was a Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui. He also played a major role in the "Reign of Shadows" storyline. History Metru Nui In Metru Nui, Kapura worked in Ta-Metru, manning the vat controls and, during the Morbuzahk's attacks, searching abandoned areas of Ta-Metru for any objects of value he could take back somewhere safe. Kapura was the first to discover the Morbuzahk doing this. He was put into a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki just before the Great Cataclysm, but was later rescued by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui As a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, Kapura was considered by some in Ta-Koro to be a bit strange, but Turaga Vakama had great confidence in the odd Matoran and had appointed him to stand at his left side. Through the guidance and wisdom of the Turaga and lots of practice, Kapura learned the secret art of traveling very quickly. His slow and deliberate way always remained true to his purpose and he was surprisingly thoughtful, contributing simple but profound wisdom from time to time. Kapura was the first member of the Chronicler's Company. He was the deputy Captain of the Guard in case something happened to Jaller. He participated in the Battle of Kini-Nui at the end of the Matoran-Rahi War. Kapura was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran when the Rahkshi destroyed it. ]] Return to Metru Nui Along with the other Matoran, Kapura later returned to Metru Nui and helped to rebuild it until the Staff of Artakha did the rest. Kapura was also in the ceremony held for Matoro at the Coliseum. He was in the Coliseum when Teridax announced his takeover of Mata Nui. ''Reign of Shadows Macku summoned Kapura and Hafu and introduced them to Tuyet. Together, they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2,000 years. They later met up with Lewa, who was really Tren Krom. Kapura was overjoyed, but Hafu was doubtful. The four then arrived at the Core Processor where Helryx was held. Tren Krom then freed Miserix from his illusion and revealed who he was. Helryx then told the two Matoran to leave. Hafu was going to argue, but Kapura stopped him. Before they could exit, Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Arguing about the fate of the Universe, two sides were drawn with Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax, and Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanting to leave the Universe alive. Artakha appeared and stopped the fighting. He then returned the real Lewa to his body. Soon after, Teridax asked them all to leave and when they refused they were teleported into the space above Aqua Magna. As he was not being teleported with the others, Lewa grabbed onto Brutaka and was teleported with them. He created air bubbles around everyone's heads. They were then saved by Vezon and brought to a tower on Bota Magna, and encountered a Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. The Great Being's curse gave life to a wall, which grabbed hold of Kapura. Powers and Tools As with all Ta-Matoran, Kapura possessed inaccessible Fire elemental powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. Additionally, despite being incredibly slow, practice somehow gave him the ability to move from one location to another almost instantaneously. On Metru Nui, Kapura wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a powerless red Pakari, the latter of which he kept when the Matoran migrated to Mata Nui. However, he took to wearing a powerless red Kanohi Ruru between his time in the Chronicler's Company and the outset of the Bohrok War. As a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, Kapura would go on scouting missions and wield the two-pronged spear typical of the position. He also wielded Bamboo Disks as a member of the Chronicler's Company. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror In an alternate timeline where Toa were dictators, Kapura was a slave to the Toa Empire. He encountered the Takanuva of the main timeline, whom Kapura thought was going to arrest him. After much pleading and groveling, Kapura was flash-frozen by Toa Mata Kopaka and taken into custody. The Kingdom In an alternate timeline where Matoro failed to resuscitate the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Kapura migrated to the surface of the island of Mata Nui with the rest of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants. There, Takanuva successfully drove back the Brotherhood of Makuta and fulfilled his destiny. He thus sacrificed his Toa Power to create a new generation of Toa, including Kapura, who was transformed into a Toa of Fire. Personality Kapura was considered "slow and strange" by most other Ta-Matoran; he was notorious for moving extremely slowly, and he was equally infamous for his cryptic, rambling and usually confusing responses to simple questions. However, his words often contained a hidden wisdom, and with practice Kapura mastered an unknown technique that allowed him to seemingly travel at supersonic speeds. Trivia *Kapura wore a Pakari in the ''Mata Nui Online Game. *In Mata Nui Online Game II, when Kapura's name is typed, a small box showing the frame rate shows up. You can also press different number keys to do different things. *The game files of MNOG refer to Kapura as "Comrade Kapura". * Interviews conducted with the people behind the game revealed that not even they understood what many of Kapura's cryptic lines meant. * In the Maori language, Kapura means "fire". Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Toa Metru Mini Promo'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Alternate timeline) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' fi:Kapura Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Pakari Wearers Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2008